


bounding main

by kiIIua



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Captured, M/M, Neo World Program, V3 - Freeform, relationships, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiIIua/pseuds/kiIIua
Summary: [ Minor V3 Spoilers ] [ Other relationships will be posted soon]➳o·cean /ˈōSHən/➳noun➳a very large expanse of sea, in particular, each of the main areas into which the sea is divided geographically.♕♛♛♕ｗａｔｅｒ♕♛♛♕A relaxing body swaying and dancing everywhere with floating shape. The boy never mentions to see anything but the inside.  His parents believe going outside may trigger his memories. Saihara was never an original boy that solves cases as usual. But when he was captured, water started to run wild.  A leader's face was now plastered with a smirk."Bring that boy to me...."





	1. Prologue

Going deep down into a laboratory, there was a scream. The scream was then engolfed into a short silence increasing it to a higher silence. The woman's voice broke the silence as her raspy voice echoed out the room saying the words.

"Loading process of memory removal in 10 seconds...."

██████████  
█████████░  
████████░░  
███████░░░  
██████░░░░  
█████░░░░░  
████░░░░░░  
███░░░░░░░  
██░░░░░░░░  
█░░░░░░░░░  
░░░░░░░░░░

The bar was still slightly increasing as a woman's voice began to echo around the room.

"10........9...........8.............7...........6.................5................4...........3..............2...........1......."The woman sounded out. "Remove the memories............the memory removal project is a complete success."

A lid came up as a smoky fog started to rise and cover the room. A person arose from the fog giving a light confusion plastered on his face.

"W-Where am I?" The boy asked.

The woman that counted down gave a slight smirk.

"Memory Removal Project is complete..... Project Subject #1........Shuuichi Saihara......" The woman said giving a light chuckle.

'Shuuichi Saihara' gave a confused look.

"Project Subject #1.......? Shuuichi Saihara? Shuuichi.......Saihara.........is that my name?" The boy asked.

The woman smiled.

"Saihara-san, you will never be going out of this laboratory ever again." The woman laughed.

Saihara gave a small nod as he closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to cover him.

"Alright....................... Its time to show 'him'" The woman's laughter echoed everywhere.

-

The small purple headed boy whistles as he looked at his files. His ears perked up as he heard his phone vibrating. The boy gave a curious look as he glanced at his phone.

"1 new message?" He asked curiously as he opened the message.

The message shows an image of a boy laying motionless on a chair tied up. Eyes covered with a blind fold, feet tied up and a hankerchief covering his mouth.

"If you don't bring in the following requirements, your poor friend will suffer penalities." The message wrote as the leader smirked.

"A challenge they ask?" The boy smirking as he dropped his phone as the screen smashed.

A tall man entered as he was shocked of the scenario happening in the room. Ripped and shreads of paper littered in the garbage can, pencils are broken to be sharp enough to kill someone, pens and other stuff splattered around the room with a insane boy standing there with a slice drooling out blood on his right cheek.

"Gonta-kun~?" He asked.

The male shivers as he nods.

"Y-Yes?" The male asked.

The boy smirks as he takes his phone and shows the cracked screen towards Gonta.

"Call everyone here........it looks like we have a challenge of hide and seek~"The boy said laughing as Gonta left the room calling out for everyone in the building.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ If you were noticing this story is similar to one of those in wattpad, that's me right there uwu. @ShxxichiSaihara is meh and I'll keep daily uploads in one of my books as much as possible. ]

The boy sighs bored as he glances out from his cell. It has been 2 years since he has been stuck in his new home. He was ordered to stay inside and was never allowed to go outside. Every time he lays his head down he always wanted to know something. A boy......he was always in his dreams. It was really annoying, but it was blurry.

"Saihara-chan~" The voice always calls out.

It really deeply annoyed the ravenette so much. He heard a knock on a door as he muffled out a "Come in".The woman entered as she gave a small smile.

"You will be targetted by a boy named Ouma Kokichi. Be careful." The woman reminded.

"Yes........'Mother'......."Was all Saihara responded.

The boy never even remember her being his mother. She looks different then him yet acts different like him. It was a mystery he can't solve. Though a smash in the wall causes a gas full of dust to cloud in the room as the woman and Saihara himself used their arms for defense to protect their eyes from the dust. After the dust was gone, all there is right now is a big hole. Saihara was confused as he sighs. There's no possibility that he is here already but when he felt something around his waist, he yelped.

"W-What are you doing! Mother, help me!" Saihara screams out as he felt something spray into his face as he began to blank out with darkness covering his face.

-

The 'mother' screeched as she held out an IPad out.

"WARNING! ALL SUBJECTS SCOUT THE AREA! PROJECT #1 HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! I REPEAT! PROJECT #1 HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! ALL SUBJECTS SCOUT THE AREA!!"The woman yells.

Everyone was scatterring all over the place as there was a huge man that held the body of Saihara. Saihara was just sleeping peacefully as they both left the laboratory without any loud noises trailing behind them. The poor squad screams as they growls.

"We have let them escape." One of them mentions.

"That boy is fast....."Another one said hissing.

The 'mother' chuckled darkly.

"Oh don't worry. We will get our subject back." The woman laughs evilly as the others began to laugh along.

-

The male carrying Saihara's motionless body huffed letting his feet carrying up as much as he can as he huffed louder his breath wheezing and his throat asking for air. The male coughed as he laid the body next to a tree as he dialed the number.

"O-Ouma-san, I have taken him away from the United Agency." The male reported.

The caller "Ouma-san" smirks.

"Good, Gonta-san bring him to the base........we have to remember about what has happened since the last 3 years. We don't know what they have done to him yet." The caller orders as the male nodded and raced along with the body getting closer to the location. After a few minutes passed, Saihara woke up. With his head burning in pain as he groans in pain as he glanced up.

"W-Where am I?" The poor boy asked nervously.

Then a chuckle was heard as the boy became defensive even though he was weaponless.

"Nishishishi~ Saihara-chan, please tell me what happened to you in the past 3 years." The voice laughs out.

It was the same voice in his dreams.

"W-Wait! Who are you!" Saihara calls out confused.

Then a spotlight appears as Saihara closes his eyes to prevent the light hurting his sight. When he opened his eyes again he sees a boy with purple hair and a cape.

"Ouma Kokichi. SHSL Supreme Leader. Don't tell me you have forgotten me, Saihara-chan~?" The boy tsked laughing at the end.


	3. chapter 2

Saihara took in one more glance at the purple haired boy.

"Recognize you? You don't even look familiar...."Saihara groans in pain as he glances up at the boy once more.

The opposing male snickers looking at the poor confused male as then Gonta came in with a picture frame.

"A........picture frame?" He asked curiously inspecting the item Gonta was holding.

Gonta then walks up in front of Saihara showing the picture frame which held a picture of a class that included himself with the other two.

"W-W-what's.............going on! I don't know about you two! I just first met you! This picture doesn't make any sense! " Saihara yells as he groans in pain.

Ouma snickered once more.

"Saihara-chan.......do you remember the 78th class of Hope's Peak.......?" He asked.

Ouma's voice was really enchanting and was driving Saihara dizzy. He doesn't remember.....he can't remember.

"No........I don't.......what is the 78th class of Hope's Peak? What is Hope's Peak anyway?!" He asked curiously with a little anger in his voice.

What are the males hiding from him? Is there some inspection he needed to do in order to solve this case?

"Ahaha.......this is what I should have expected from the SHSL Detective.......that gotten his memory erased.....just like the rest of us.....the rest of the 16 students in the 78th class." The supreme leader as he flipped his cape somewhere behind the male.

SHSL Detective? What does he mean? What does he mean by 'SHSL'? What does SHSL even stand for? Saihara's questions started to swarm inside his head like crazy until Ouma's words caught him like a bulls eye.

"Super High School Level Detective...... you were the protagonist that was suppose to save everyone......" Ouma mutters under his breath.

Protagonist?

 

Protagonist............

SHSL...........

Danganronpa......

Hope's Peak......

Everything was coming together like a jigsaw puzzle. Saihara groans in pain as he shook his head glancing at Ouma.

"O-Ouma-k-kun.............? " The detective asked a little bit dizzy also his voice laced with a weak tiredness.

Ouma's eyes widen at the name the detective used usually when they were together alot. The supreme leader's facial expression became bright as he smiled brightly glancing at Gonta. Gonta smiled back as Ouma walked up to Gonta giving him a high five.

" 15/16......... now all we need to do is to rescue Amami-chan. " Ouma said slowly.

Saihara was confused right now. What does Ouma mean?

"What do you mean by rescue Amami-kun? Where is he?!" He asked worriedly.

The supreme leader glanced at Saihara with a glance that shows determination in his frown. The thunder started to boom behind showing a light surrounding Ouma's now dark figure. Out of nowhere also revealed 13 more people which looked familiar to Saihara.

"Captured......." Ouma said slowly with venom laced in his voice.


	4. chapter 3

// A/N - Here are some of the explanation about the past few years before. This chapter might include someish spoilers of drv3.^-^ Hope you enjoy so far

Everyone was just smiling glancing at Saihara with a bright smile except for a certain figure with a mask on his face. The silhouette started to disappear when the lights came up as Saihara glanced at everyone with a shocked expression.

"A-A-Akamatsu-san.......... Maki-san.......... Kaito-kun.... Hoshi-san.... Toujou-san...... Shinguuji-kun.... Angie-san...... Chabashira-san..... Yumeno-san...... Iruma-san...... Kiibo-kun....... S-Shirogane-san!" He said slowly with sweet tears in his eyes.

Kaede gave a bright smile with some tears in her eyes as she wiped them off. She brought out her arms out as Saihara raced towards Kaede hugging her crying himself out as everyone awwed at the moment.

"Welcome back........Shuuichi......" She said laughing.

-

" So why am I and Amami the only one captured? " Saihara asked curiously.

Angie looks at Shuuichi with a worried smile look.

"Do you think Angie should tell Shuuichi?" She asked.

That's weird....she usually will sometimes just tell him the answers needed during when they were stuck in the Neo World Program. The supreme leader nodded his head.

"I think it's best for Saihara-chan to know." Ouma said.

Angie nodded glancing up at her detective friend.

"Angie needs to say that Shuuichi is a person that has a secret ability." Angie begins shortly.

Ability? What does she mean?

"It means you have a supernatural power, Saihara-kun...." Kiibo spoke up.

He was really getting confused and that is sometimes what a detective is.

"My supernatural power? Don't any of you have it as well?" Saihara asked curiously glancing at everyone.

Everyone nodded quietly.

"Akamatsu has the power to control music. Amami has the power to control the ground excluding water itself. Hoshi can control any non living things. Kirumi can summon swords any time of her wish. Angie can use mind control using her painting. Tenko has super strength as her ability. Korekiyo can control anything that can act like ropes for example, vines, chains and etc. Kiibo has the ability to do anything with technology. Tsumugi can control layers of anything except those that are larger or bigger then her like the planet. I can summon weapons as well like Kirumi but her weapons are poisoned based. Kaito can control the air only changing what is affecting the air. Healing, Poison, Paralysis you name it. Gonta can control bugs of any sizes. Miu can control technology and metal as well so maybe you can say her abilities are sort of like Kiibo's. Ouma can control people by using their bodies but not the soul and mind itself. Yumeno can control her magic and can summon animals as her helpers which is kind of useless to me in my opinion. And you, Saihara.....you have the ability to heal every single wound also using your words to manipulate people's minds like Angie." Maki answered stepping in for Angie. "Even though we have these unlimited uses, it drains our energy and also we only the limit of 5 minutes excluding that you have twice as much minutes as us."

The detective understood what Maki is trying to emphasize but the past 3 years...it was still a puzzle.

"Did you remember the killing game?" Kaede asked.

The killing game was something that he actually remembered. But he glanced at Kaede with confusion.

"What does the killing game have to do with this?" He asked.

Kaede opened her eyes as she sighs.

"I'll explain from the top from what I have remembered so far.

/Kaede's Point of View from 3 Years/

Thats right. I got executed for murdering someone. I was dragged to my death but to only realize I'm still living. The coffin was storing my body inside here as I groaned to get out succeeding. I glanced around the area as I looked at Amami's coffin. It was plain empty. I was confused all of the sudden but all of the sudden Hoshi's case opened. He glanced at me with a harsh look.

"Akamatsu. We need to get these cases out of here." He ordered in a harsh tone.

I was a little bit confused but I complied and quickly got the cases out along with Hoshi. We were about to get Saihara's case out but some one entered into the room as Hoshi glanced at him with a growl.

"Crap! Let's hurry!" Hoshi ordered while grabbing Maki's case.

"B-But wait! Saihara-kun's case is still here!" I cried glancing at the dull covered case.

"It's too late! We have to get out of here now!" Hoshi yells as then we both fled the scene leaving two cases of our best friends behind.....

/Flashback End/

"Ah......I understand now." The detective said slowly as he walked towards the door.

"Saihara-chan? What are you doing at the door." The supreme leader asked a little bit sudden from the detective's actions.

Saihara glanced at the supreme leader giving a direct look.

 

" We will save Amami-kun............" The male announced as the whole class gave a smile.

// A/N- Ouma, Saihara and Kaede will be playing a big role in this story. Amami, Korekiyo, Angie, Kiibo and Kaito also play a major role while the other class plays a majority amount of roles. Not exactly important roles like Ouma or Saihara's. So then next chapter will be on Amami's capture!


	5. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Heya! Cathara here! Or preferred called as Aria. If you were to check my one-shots book about oumasai talent swap au. I have plan to do a series for this story syncing it with the talent swap au. Feel free to let me know if you want this to happen. :) If you haven't read it yet, check it out in wattpad. The username is ShxxichiSaihara and you may find the one-shot there.
> 
> -

Author's Note: Sorry for the sudden publish, I wasn't actually done with the chapter xD. Heya! Cathara here! Or preferred called as Aria. If you were to check my one-shots book about oumasai talent swap au. I have plan to do a series for this story syncing it with the talent swap au. Feel free to let me know if you want this to happen. :)

-

The class excluding Amami was on a spying mission. They were back at the United Agency where they think Amami is located at. Shirogane used her abilities to lift the layers in front of her as she just wasted a minute using her abilities. Though it was worth it though. Every one have entered in the United Agency as all they can hear was screams, luckily for us, Akamatsu was controlling the sound so then we won't get deaf or get any other negative traits.

"Everyone start scouting. " Saihara commanded into the microphone as then they all nodded and went into either different directions in groups or as lone wolves.

Now then to describe the groups so far. Maki is always going to be alone, Kirumi was assigned to be with Hoshi, Angie and Korekiyo, Saihara with Ouma and Kaede with the rest going to their own areas. Saihara was just investigating the rooms where they were first located at. It brought him terrible memories. The way he was sacrificed into the rooms and put under autopsy. They always wanted to learn about his ok we yet to fail after the years passing by. Kaede looked around as she gasped a little bit.

"I think I can see Rantarou! " She said pointing to a figure that has messy like green hair with 2 shaped like ahoges pointing out.

Saihara looked carefully as he sighs.

"You stay here. I'll be the sacrifice if anything happens. " Saihara said slowly when he walked up the figure.

Ouma on the other hand snickers. " Saihara-chan is being a nice little leader. Uwahhh...its not fair that he gets to be giving out orders and not me! " The supreme leader pouted.

The detective sweat drops at the comment as he was finally a foot away from the figure as the figured glanced back. It was indeed Amami though he doesn't look like himself. Amami has his eyes painted bright red instead of his real green eyes as he glanced at Saihara worriedly and yet in a panicked way.

" Oi. Father is that you? " He gasped out surprised.

Father.....? Saihara was confused on what was happening as he decided to use some of his abilities.

" Listen Rantarou....you must come with me and we shall escape this building. " The ravennette said slowly as then the green haired boy nodded slowly following them as the detective laughs a little bit. " Mission is successful. Everyone you may go regroup to the front door and then we will escape. "

Everyone else gave an ok or a hum indicating the same response as everyone was going to the front door with the controlled Amami behind them as when they reached it. It was time to deal some damage. Tenko used a stance and then dashed through with a kick making an amazingly big hole as she nodded back. Each student went carefully to go out side as everyone got out, they were now running freely back to Ouma's base.

-

Now Saihara was confused. Everytime when he visits the hospital, Amami will always mention about saying stuff like

" Don't go. "  
" Don't leave me alone. "  
" Why are you leaving me? "

Saihara was now here in the hospital room with the sleeping Amami on the bed but when Amami woke up, his reaction was no different.

"Father!" He said surprised giving Saihara a hug.

"O-Oi, Amami-kun h-hold up!" Saihara gasped in surprise.

"Please stop saying that. Don't leave me!" The green haired voy cries out as Saihara tries to resist the hug.

Though the detective succeeded, Amami's hand reached out for his arm as his grip started to tighten, Saihara winced in pain probably going to ask Tojo to help him recover though then every single day. He comes here, Amami doesn't allow him to leave him, Saihara uses his abilities and then the detective asked for bandages to bandage any bruises he has since Saihara realized his healing abilities are meant for others not for himself.

The boy sighs after seeing a sleeping Amami as he was about to walk away until he felt another grip onto his hand once more. Saihara was pretty shocked from the sudden reaction. His ability didn't work?!

" P-Please don't leave me. " Amami said in his sleep with his other arm rests over his face.

The detective can visibly see the tears falling down on the male's face as he chuckles so then it was then the first day ever, he had seen Amami smile just because Saihara have stayed.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note : Aye, Cathara here and also here to explain what happened to Amami. Now people, the avocado boy is not a robot or mind controlled by the United Agency, he is only traumized in some sort of disease of believing someone that he first sees as his family member. Watch how he will be cured on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z-
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I mean when the time comes.


	6. chapter 5

It has been a long time for the green haired male to recover basically. But his mental issue didn't much help so then he was officially assigned to become Saihara's bodyguard. This was a game that they are playing in. They have also did something but to remove their previous abilities. This process was called PoweReduction. Everytime you feel something happening in your chest, you gain a new ability but you casually forget your old ones. Here's an example. If Angie were to feel a feeling in her chest, and she gained a new ability that can heal everyone in a single touch, she will need to forget her ability of mind controlling. The female have recently just learned it but is now trying to practice so she headed towards the medicine labs to make medicine. Even though the abilities were forgotten, their knowledge of their abilities can help others progress making ability improvements on it.

[ A/N - I will be keeping in track of these sort of abilities and P.S. I have planned this because I don't want something TO be overused a lot so changes are always needed, haha. Now continuing on. ]

The raven haired detective sighs as he rubbed his head. One of his classmates which is Kiibo have recently just gotten the PoweReduction process happening right now but due to that, he was in to a 3 days sleep and unavaible to function due to it. He is now removing his ability to control or do anything with technology and replacing it with high sense of sight, hearing and sensitivity. Saihara quite much found it really interesting since with the sensitivity ability, they can perhaps use it to find what's wrong with Amami. But Kiibo wasn't the only one in resting of 3 days. In fact it was only the other students as well excluding Amami and himself. It was now their job to protect them while they are in a short coma like state. From what he have heard, Amami and him will be receiving the PoweReduction process in 6 days or so on longer. Saihara sighs as the green haired boy was just sleeping right next to him right now. Saihara smiled gently stroking his hair a little bit as he let his fingers interlace with in Amami's hair. The detective was quite much used to with the father and son relationship right now as he sighs glancing upon the person on the bed right now. The supreme leader Ouma Kokichi. It has been recent since he had fell unconscious and is now under care of the people awake which is Saihara and Amami. The ravennette gave a light smile stroking his hair a little bit gently as then when he walked out he gave a glance at the things in front of him. All he wishes for right now. Is to see everyone in their original shapes right now.

3 Days Pass Time Skip....

Ouma had finally waken up as he yawns stretching a little bit. He was just learning the ability to control his words and make them do a certain type of effect. For example, lies will become bullets to enemies while truths will become a special effect that boosts his allies. The boy was just about to walk out onto to see that its so dark. What is going on? He began to panic as he mumbled out words as the electricity turned back on. He can only see Amami holding a body in front of him as he glanced behind with the same red eyes. The body was an unconscious Saihara as Ouma panicked.

" H-Hey! Amami-chan! W-what are you doing to Saihara-chan- " He gasped in shock as he growled but only to find a pressure to his stomach.

He then fell to the ground as he groans a little bit as Amami gave a light smile.

" I'll be protecting my father away from you all. You won't be taking him away from me. " He mutters out as then the ground shook as Ouma sees them escape and his eyes were to begin to drop.

All his head can think about now, is the unconscious Saihara broken in the puppeteer's stage and right into Amami's hands.


	7. chapter 6

The male who was flying around in the night was lucky enough to use the ground to control the ground. He leaped around gracefully while carrying someone who is Saihara Shuuichi in his arms. The unconscious detective yet had no idea what just happened. All he can remember was that Amami have served him something before all darkness came upon him. The darkness was served before him now as he felt the ground.  
Flashback  
He was still busy waiting. Yes that is quite much true since he had been requested by Amami to have a personal cup of tea with the detective as much like didn't believe the reason why the mystery talented student wanted to see his personal appearance and a cup of tea. Yeah, it can be true that maybe a cup of tea would be useful as Saihara agreed slowly but little did he know he will regret it the time he made his decision. So here is the detective. Sitting in front of a mental kind of insane Amami with a tea cup in front of him as Saihara glanced up curiously wondering what the tea is for.  
" Cmon, father. Its only some tea. " Amami pestered with a light smile on his face.  
Indeed it did looks like green tea with just normal mint leaves. Saihara sighs as he then began to put in some sugar in there as Amami's smile widen even more. What is going on..? Why is he smiling that bright? Saihara shook the thought away as he began to drink the content inside of the cup. Then all he can hear was the cup to shatter into bits and pieces as he fell to the floor weakly. When he glanced up, all he can see was a dark like smile forming on Amami's face as he whispered out.  
"Mission Complete. Father you are coming with me today. You will be away from those people that wanted to steal you away from me." Amami mumbles out as Saihara fell into darkness letting it consume him.  
Flashback Over  
Amami then have found a place for him to be as he let the earth create a cozy cave for them. The green haired male placed the unconscious sleeping detective down as Amami went to find some stones and firewood. After finding the needed resources, he used them to succeed making a bonfire for them to rest on. You might be questioning, what did Amami put to make Saihara unconscious. Now let's do another flashback in Amami Rantarou's perspective.  
Flashback  
It was a mean time for me to prepare some tea for him. I can't much believe it. My father would join me on a cup of tea. I can finally make him mine and avert his attention away from the purple haired midget. It was quite disgusting for me to see that Father would look at him rather then me. Believe me, I am not a yandere. This is just my way of expressing what I am feeling to Father. Indeed yet I might be calm but this is a full new experience for me. His hugs, compliments and smiles. They can only make me shine bright in joy. Then I began to materialize a plant that produces sleeping powder as I smirked.  
" Father... I'll achieve my goal. " I said with a smile as I placed it in the tea bag.  
I also made sure that I placed some in the sugar as well as I gave a light laugh. Father this will be the last time you will be seeing the purple haired midget.  
Flashback Over   
Saihara was shivering in the cold as Amami let the earth cover him with the best of his abilities as the detective began to stay warm under the cozy cove. Amami can only smile as he placed a small kiss on Saihara's forehead.  
" One day...... One day you will tell me how do you see me in your perspective. " Amami said softly.  
The knocked out cold detective hummed quietly as he woke up a little bit.  
" A.......ma...mi-kun.....? " Saihara asked curiously weakly as then the earth materialized itself into a cage surounding the surprised and shocked detective. " Ho-hold up! Le-let me out of here! "  
Amami can only smile as he let the roots of flowers bloom around as he wore a face mask.  
" Breathe it in..... Father... " He responded calmly as Saihara was struggling to not breath in the gas but he failed miserably as his dull eyes came back. " When I count down to 0..... You will be under my absolute command and forget about them.... Understood...? "  
Saihara nodded slowly but in the inside, the Saihara right now was banging against a cage screaming that he doesn't want to forget but he can already hear the countdown.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"0"  
And the hypnosis have played its spell. The green haired male cupped Saihara's chin towards him as he let out a laugh. But was now interrupted as Amami gave a glare to the outside.  
" How did you find me and Father....? " Amami hissed out.  
" Simple..... I..... "


End file.
